If you let it
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: "If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello." – Paulo Coelho It may take a while, but Steve will learn that home can be 70 years in the past and right here with the people around him. Short stories, can either be separate or put together.
1. Let me take care of you

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

* * *

"Move in with me."

Those words made Steve look at Tony like he had just announced that he no longer loved woman.

"What?"

"I want you to move in with me." said Tony like it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

"Why?"

"Because who doesn't want to live with me." commented Tony.

Steve gave him a look.

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve's look. "I'm asking the whole team to move in the new tower I built. You've seen it right? It's big, shiny and new and not ugly." He added the last part with a hint of annoyance. Nice to know that Tony didn't let go of the comment Steve made about his last tower. "I'm calling it the Avengers Tower, now all I need is the Avengers."

"Have you asked anyone else?" questioned Steve.

"We'll Bruce has already moved in, he's been staying with me ever since we all went our separate ways. I haven't been able to get in touch with Thor because of the whole other world thing, and I figured if you move in, Natasha and Clint will follow." explained Tony.

"You want the Hulk, a God, two SHIELD agents, me and you to live under the same roof?" asked Steve lifting one eye brow at Tony. "Oh yeah, that sounds just as good as when Fury put us all together in the helicarrier. All we need is Loki and we be a complete set again."

Tony rolled his eyes again. "Don't be a smart ass. Just move in with me."

"No" answered Steve.

"What, why not?" asked Tony.

"Because I live here. I just got my apartment settled in Brooklyn." stated Steve, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've seen your apartment, it's crappy. My place is better." commented Tony.

Steve stared at Tony. "When did you see my apartment?"

Tony looked away from him. "Um…"

"You broke into my apartment didn't you?" it wasn't a question, Steve knew Tony Stark and Tony Stark did what he wanted, even breaking into people's place.

"Actually Fury let me in. He has a key." stated Tony taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve choked on his coffee. "What!?"

Tony shifted the sunglass on his head. "Yeah, oh come on, you really think he just let you leave the shelter of SHIELD without being able to have some control of you, did you?"

"But why did he let you _in_?"

Tony huffed "Now I'm offended, what does that mean?"

"Tony" warned Steve in a growl.

"Okay, to be honest, he's worried about you. Which is surprising because I didn't think that was possible for him. But he and I know Coulson, god rest his soul, would feel better if you didn't live on your own." explained Tony "That's why Fury gave me his blessing for me to take you in. Well actually he gave me his legendary one eye stare and threaten me with bodily harm if anything happened to America's national treasure while under my roof." he commented.

Steve was seriously annoyed now. Since when was he a possession that needed to be "look after"? And when did Fury and Stark believe they had the right to decided that they could make these decision for him?

Steve stood up and threw a 20 dollar bill on the table to cover his half of the bill. He grabbed his jacket, keys and phone and proceeded to walk out of the café.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Tony. "We weren't done talking. And by I mean talking, I mean you sitting here listening to me until you finally agreed and let me have my way.

Steve huffed and continue his way out.

"Seriously, where are you going?"

"To get new locks for my door."

Steve slammed the door to the café door.

"My place is not crappy." mumbled Steve.

* * *

A few days had passed since he last had his discussion with Stark. But the man was determined on having Steve move into the Tower. He was bombarded with text messages and phone calls from Tony Stark. They kind of went like this.

" _Hey Cap, did you change your mind about moving in?"_

" _Please move in Cap!"_

" _How about now, do you want to move in now?"_

" _Stop being so stubborn and just move in already!"_

" _You can't escape forever Rogers! Soon you will be mine! MUHAHAH! "_

" _I will buy your whole apartment building and blow it up unless you move in now!"_

" _Okay, I'm sorry that was mean. But seriously I have a room ready for you when you're ready to move in."_

" _Please, Please, Please, Please, Please come move in!"_

And it wasn't just once in a while, it was all day, every day. Steve had to learn how to empty his voice mail and text messages because Tony had filled them both full. He was almost ready to throw his phone out the window. Except the one time he got a call from someone else. At two o'clock in the morning he woke up to his phone ringing. He reached over to his flip phone and after staring at it for a few minutes, to make sure it wasn't Tony, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Captain!"

Steve shook his head confused for a moment. "Thor?"

"Yes, it is I. I decided to call you on this fine morning."

"Thor, its two in the morning." grumbled Steve. "Wait, how did you even get my number?"

"The Man of Iron gave it to me."

Tony

Steve plopped his head down on his pillow. "Great." he groaned

"I heard that you refused his request to come live with us."

"Live with us? Wait your there?" asked Steve. He got out of bed and walked over to his kitchen.

"Of course, thou with my travels between Asgard and my visit with Lady Jane, I do not get to be at the Avengers Tower often."

Steve opened the fridge and grabbed the half gallon of milk, he frowned in confusion. "Who is Lady Jane?" he asked.

"Lady Jane is, my on how Earth you call it, girlfriend."

Steve stopped when he was reaching for the glass bowl. He didn't realize that Thor had a girlfriend. It suddenly dawn on Steve that Lady Jane was Jane Foster. Steve read the file on Thor, Jane Foster was mention as an astrophysicists that met Thor, but it didn't say anything about them being a couple.

His mind drifted to Peggy. SHIELD gave him a file on her with her address and number but he hasn't made any attempt to reach her yet. Mostly because he was afraid. What would she say to him? Would she even believe that it was really him? Did she even want to see him? Steve hasn't aged at all, Visiting Peggy might bring up some painful memories for her. Also, seeing her might be hard for him. The file mention that Peggy got married, had a family, she moved on without him. He's happy for her, but at the same time, it still hurts.

"Captain?"

Steve jumped at the sound of Thor's voice.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.

"I was saying that you should meet Lady Jane, after you move into the Avengers Tower."

And although everyone else he once knew moved on, Steve wasn't ready to.

"I love to meet her, but I don't think I'll be moving into the Tower anytime soon."

* * *

A week after he talked to Thor, he came home to find Natasha and Clint sitting on his couch.

"How did you two get in here?" he asked. As soon as he asked he regretted it.

"Were spies Cap, it's what we do." answered Natasha.

"Plus Tony gave us a key." said Clint holding said key up.

Steve stomped over and snatched it. "When did he get a key to my apartment, I change the locks!"

"He's Tony Stark, the first Iron Man suit he made was in a cave. He can get a copy key to your apartment Steve." stated Natasha.

"We'll I'm keeping this." said Steve putting it in one of the kitchen drawer.

"Doesn't matter, everyone has a copy."

Steve turned around. "What do you mean everyone has a copy? Who is everyone?!"

"Ever think about getting a TV, this place is boring." commented Clint. "Stark Tower is so much cooler."

Steve knew what they were doing but he was not going to give into their little game. "Focus, copy of key, who has it?"

Natasha checking the people off with her fingers. "Stark, Bruce, me, Fury, Pepper, Thor, Darcy, Jane, Rhodey, Sam, Sharon, Hill, Happy, Clint had one but you took it-"

"Okay, forget it!" snapped Steve. There were some people Natasha named that Steve didn't even know. "Haven't any of you heard of privacy?"

"Hey, you wouldn't have to deal with this if you just moved in." argued Clint.

Nothing in that sentence made sense to Steve, but he just chose to ignore it.

"Tell everyone I want all the keys back." demanded Steve. "And no more copies."

Natasha and Clint looked at each other.

"So is that a no on moving in?"

"Out"

Steve never did get those keys back.

* * *

When Steve woke up he was not in the bedroom of his apartment. He wasn't even in his apartment. He jumped out of bed looked around the room confused.

" _Good morning Captain Rogers."_

Steve jumped and looked around to find where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" asked Steve.

" _I am Jarvis, Master Stark's AI system for here at the Tower."_ introduced the voice.

"Okay" Steve was confused on why the voice sounded British but he was more worried about other things. "So where am I exactly?" he asked.

" _You are at the Avengers Tower Captain Rogers."_

Steve's eyes widen. "What! How did I get here?"

" _Master Stark had you brought here at exactly around 2:34am. All your belongings have been brought here too."_

Steve felt himself boil in anger and more confusion. How did he not wake up to being moved from one place to another? He stomped over to the closet and opened it to find all his clothes there. He got dressed and then charged out of the room looking for Tony.

He got to the kitchen when he saw everyone there eating breakfast.

"Oh morning Cap!" greeted Clint. Natasha nodded her head at him.

Bruce looked up at him and his face expression changed to confusion. "Morning Cap, I didn't realize that you stayed the night over."

Steve folded his arms glaring at Clint. "I didn't, at least not by my choice." he grumbled.

Clint and Natasha were trying to not look at Steve while Bruce face changed from confused to annoyance in five minutes.

"TONY!" yelled Bruce.

"That is our cue to leave." Clint said to Natasha.

Both quickly exited the room while Tony slowly walked in.

"You called Bruce?" asked Tony. Steve could tell that he just got out of the shower because his hair was all wet.

Bruce crossed his arms and gave Tony a look. "Is there something you want to share?" he asked.

"No, nothing that I know of." He glanced over at Steve. "Hey Cap" he greeted.

"TONY" shouted both Steve and Bruce.

"What?"

"Did you kidnap Steve last night?" asked Bruce gesturing to Steve standing there.

Tony placed a hand over his chest. "Why Bruce, I am hurt that you would even-"

"Tony"

"Yeah, it's true I kidnaped Steve." Tony stated bluntly. He looked over at Steve. "Don't worry Cap, no need to thank me."

"Why would I thank you?!" questioned Steve.

"Because this is the Avengers Tower, and last time I checked you're an Avenger, the leader of the team actually. You belong here. And don't worry you'll be safe here."

"I was safe in my own apartment!"

"Actually you weren't. I don't think this has sunken into your little blonde head yet, but you are CAPTIAN AMERICA, you seriously are like one of America's most precious treasures. When people start to find out that you are back, because to be honest, it's going to happen, people will come after you. Whether for revenge, the serum in your blood, or just because you are Captain America. That's why Fury put SHIELD agents in your apartment building again to watch you-"

"WHAT?" Steve asked, looking at Bruce for some truth in that statement.

Bruce just put his hands in surrender. Steve was speechless, he knew that Sharon Carter was put in his old apartment building to keep an eye on him. But that was a long time ago, Steve didn't know that Fury was still doing that.

While Steve was trying to wrap his head around all this, Tony continued to talk.

"Yeah, he did, of course I don't know how he was able to do when SHIELD is technically no more. I guess he still has some people who are loyal to him. Which is very annoying because I know if Stark Industries ever went down, my employees would just run out the door without a second thought-"

"Okay stop, just stop!" shouted Steve.

Tony stopped talking and stared at Steve. He reached his hand out towards Tony. "Give it" he ordered.

"Give what?"

"My key, my key to my apartment, I know you have it." said Steve. "Hand it over." he demanded

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, with a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah about that, I kind of, may have, I don't know…sold your apartment."

Steve curled his extend hand into a fist. "You what!"

"Tony, none of this was the right way to deal with getting Steve to come live in the tower. Everyone here agreed that we would wait until he was ready." scolded Bruce.

"Yeah, well it was taking too long." complained Tony in a five year old matter. "This was much easier and now he has to live here because he has nowhere else to go."

Steve just stood there staring back and forth between Bruce and Tony before twisting around on his feet and walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Bruce.

"To find a new apartment." snapped Steve.

He was almost at the door until Tony spoke.

"Jarvis, lock the door."

The clicking of the door locking went off.

" _Door has been locked Sir_." replied Jarvis.

Steve spun around and was right in Tony's face but that didn't lower his yelling any bit.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" question Steve. "You have been badgering me non-stop to come live with you, why?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making Steve feel a little guilty.

"You are as stubborn as my Dad said you were." groaned Tony

Almost.

"Nice to know I measure up to Howard's stories." remarked Steve.

"Come on Steve, why won't you let me take care of you." said Tony.

Steve thought back to when he last heard those words.

 _Flashback_

" _You want me to what?" asked Steve wit shock._

" _When this war is over I want you to come live with me." repeated Howard._

" _I don't know Howard." said Steve._

" _Oh come on Rogers, I don't know what the future holds for you and Peggy. But since your friend James died-"_

" _Don't-"warned Steve._

" _You'll be going home alone." finished Howard ignoring Steve._

 _Steve sighed and turned away, Howard leaned forward._

" _Come on Steve, you're too young to be living on your own, let me take care of you."_

 _End of Flashback._

"Okay, so how about we do this." suggested Bruce.

Steve glanced up at Bruce.

"You stay here for six months and at the end of those six months you can leave if you want to and none of us will protest to it." offered Bruce.

Tony nodded excitedly "Works for me, Cap?"

Steve sighed. "Fine"

Steve walked back to his room.

Tony turned to Bruce.

"So I have six months to convince Captain America to stay here forever." said Tony.

"You make it sound like you only have six days instead of six months." remarked Bruce.

"This is Captain America though." explained Tony. "My Dad said he was the most stubborn man he ever met. And I believe him."


	2. You do matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

"Put me down!" yelled Steve "Seriously Thor, put me down."

Steve struggled and squirmed but could not break free from Thor's grip on him. He was slung over the God's shoulder after a mission going not exactly as planned. And when Steve means unplanned, he means that Steve got shot and fell off the top of a 30 foot building.

Now despite what his teammates thought, Steve did not get shot and fell down on purpose, the mission was just like any other, protect the people of Earth from alien invasions, nothing they had not done before. But this time when Steve took a moment in battle to check on the condition of the rest of his teammates like usual, he saw one of the aliens pointing a gun behind Thor. And honestly he use to jump on top of fake grenades to protect his comrades back in the day, so of course Steve jumped. Nothing too big, he got right back up after he fell and he's been shot before. So why couldn't his teammates see that.

"Guys, I'm fine I promise, will you please let me go." he begged hoping one of his teammates will relent.

No such luck.

"No Steve." said Natasha, her voice calm and cold but you can tell from the look in her eyes that she was angry with him. "You need to have a doctor check you over, not to mention you have been shot."

She was walking behind Thor next to Tony who was also "watching him" in case he tried to escape. Because when you avoid medical treatment just one time, you're labeled as "difficult." Bruce had already went ahead of them to get the medical staff ready and call Fury. Clint was walking in front of Thor leading the way.

"She's right Cap, besides this is your fault." replied Tony.

"How is this my fault?" shouted Steve.

"You were the one who decided to be reckless and endanger your own life." answered Tony. He still had on his Iron Man armor but his face plate was up, his face was the only thing spotless. The rest of him was covered in dirt and who knows what else.

Steve struggled again. "I was not being reckless, I was protecting Thor!"

"Thor would have been fine from that shot, you however could have died!"

"I agree with the Man of Iron, I would have been able to handle that shot without even falling off a building." said Thor. Steve could feel the sweat on Thor's body, but unlike the rest of the team what was all on him.

He could not see Thor's face, but he could tell from the sound of this voice he was upset about something.

"But it was an alien gun, we have no idea how it could have affected Thor so I-"

"Do not argue with us kid!" yelled Clint. "You are already in a shit load of trouble so I would not make it worse!" he warned. Clint was also covered in dirt and sweat like Tony was.

Steve was shocked. Did Clint just call him kid?

He thrashed harder on Thor shoulder. "I'm not a kid! I'm older than all of you!"

"Actually that would be Thor. Since he's like a century old." remarked Tony. "You're 70 years old and in yours in like what, your 20's?"

"Oh good, you're here, quick get him in here!"

Steve looked behind him to see Coulson waiting for them outside of SHIELD medical wing. His face became flushed, he was already embarrassed about everyone seeing Thor carry him like some damsel, now Coulson had to see him like this. Soon Steve found himself being placed on a medical bed with a doctor and two nurses on him. The doctor he recognized as Dr. Peterson. She was the only doctor of SHIELD that Steve knew.

He started to try and get off the bed when one of the nurse came at him with scissors.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Steve.

"Trying to help you. Stop moving Steve" said Bruce.

"I'm fine, really my wound is going to heal soon anyway." he argued.

Peterson looking at his side. "He's right. He is already starting to heal." he said in amazement.

"But you should still be treated." cut in Tony before Steve could say something.

Steve was about to protest when he froze when he saw blood on Thor. He jumped up.

"Thor, what happened to you, you're bleeding!" asked Steve.

Thor looked down at himself and then looked up at Steve. "I am fine Captain."

"But you're bleeding!"

"Steve the blood is yours." explained Bruce.

That's when Steve finally looked down at himself and saw blood was pouring down from his side to his thigh.

"Oh"

"It's because you were struggling so much, now would you please hold still." snapped Dr. Peterson. "Thankfully the wounded went right through so there is no bullet to remove."

Steve finally held still long enough for them to cut him free of this suit and leave him in his shorts. The doctor began examine him when Coulson walked back in with Fury. Steve slowly sunk down in the bed.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Fury.

"He jumped in front of a bullet and then fell off the roof of a 30 foot story building." said Natasha.

Steve fell sunk under deep into his bed when Coulson, Fury and Doctor Peterson shot him a glare.

"Why did you do that?" questioned Coulson.

"I didn't do it on purpose." snapped Steve, shooting out of bed. "I was trying to protect Thor."

Steve was surprised that he even snapped at Coulson like that. He's usually calmer about these things.

Fury looked at Thor and then back at Steve with a pissed look on his face.

"Thor is a fucking god from another planet, do you think a gunshot would kill him!"

"No, but sir-"suddenly Steve felt himself become dizzy.

He felt himself fall back on the bed.

"Steve" somebody called.

Then everything went black.

When he finally woke up he was still in SHIELD hospital. Except now he was in a gown and had an ivy attached to his arm. He reached forward to grab it.

"Don't even think about it."

Steve glanced over to see Coulson sitting on a chair watching Steve like a hawk.

"Hello" said Steve.

"You, young man are going to be the death of me. You passed out from too much blood loss and that's because you were struggling against Thor so much." replied Coulson.

Steve winced at the "going to be the death of me" part, remembering Fury handing Steve Coulson bloody Captain America cards. He did not want to experience that again.

"Sorry" he said. "So, what's the damage?" he asked.

"You're going to be in here for at least two weeks." explained Coulson. "But the Doc checked you over and everything seems to be good. You just have a normal looking bullet wound that went right through you. That should heal in about three weeks."

"Three weeks!" exclaimed Steve.

"Hey, most people have to wait longer, but you're lucky with that fast healing of yours." said Coulson.

"Yeah" replied Steve wincing in pain. "Lucky me."

They were both quiet for a long time before Coulson spoke.

"Why did you really jump in front of Thor?" he asked.

Steve looked at him surprised by his question. "The gun was alien tech, we have no idea what it could have done to Thor-"

"Steve"

Steve looked up at Coulson to see his usual _"I know better, now tell me"_ stare.

Steve sighed. "For most of my life I have also been the little guy that no one needed. I use to jump on top of grenades because it made sense to lose me rather than a whole squad of good soldiers. So when I became Captain America, someone that everyone needed and counted on, I had trouble adjusting, I still do. Bucky used to ride my tail about all the risk I would take on missions. It's just hard to forget that I'm not skinny Steve that no one needs anymore."

Coulson walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his forehead. "It's that little guy inside of you that makes you Captain America and makes all of us love and care about you. You do matter to us Steve Rogers, Captain America or skinny Steve. Try to remember that before you jump in front of a bullet or on a grenade."

Steve chuckled. "Okay, I will, thank you Phil."

"No problem, get some sleep Captain, you're going to need it when your team comes in here to yell at you."

Steve groaned.

Just great.


	3. Being modest is overrated

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Marvel.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

"How bad is it?" asked Steve, concern in his voice.

"Give me a second." replied Bruce. He was typing away on his laptop.

"Come on Banner, is it Ebola, HIV, Hantavirus, die before lunch virus?" asked Clint.

"It's not a die before lunch virus, I can insure you that." answered Jane.

"Wonderful to know." remarked Steve.

The four of them were trapped in Bruce lab after a chemical gas that released from a container Steve and Clint took from some terrorist on a mission. Of course they didn't know there was any dangerous chemical virus in there until after it released on them. Steve and Clint were actually only supposed to stop the terrorist from crossing the US border, they had found the container by accident and brought it to Bruce and Jane to check it out. The rest of the Avengers were away on other business. Jane, Darcy and Pepper were at the Avengers Tower visiting.

"How do we know if it's even one of those things?" questioned Clint.

"We don't, you just jumped to a conclusion. All we know is that chemical might be dangerous." explained Jane. "SHIELD will tell us the rest."

" _Might_ , oh yeah that makes me feel better." said Steve.

He turned behind him to see the SHIELD agents in white suits cleaning the lab. Clint had called Fury the minute they were exposed and he sent a crew over immediately. Then the four of them were sealed off in the corner of Bruce lab.

Steve was not happy with any of this.

An agent in a white chemical suit that remind Steve of an astronaut, enter the contained area they were in.

"You all need to change your clothes into these and place them into the bag." he instructed

He handed them each a bag containing a white suit, then stepped out of there bubble.

Steve frowned, that was it. No update, no "how are you holding up?" just a simply "strip now" demanded. Sometimes Steve hated SHIELD agents.

Jane and Clint went off to change. Bruce walked over to Steve.

"You need to take a contamination bath, you've been the most exposed to the gas."

He hit a button on a wall and a small shower head came down from the ceiling.

Steve's stomach dropped. Oh god no.

"Where's the stall?" he asked, glancing over at Jane nervously who was changing behind a desk.

Bruce looked at him annoyed as he pulled off his own shirt. "There is no time to be modest Steve. You need to shower before the virus spreads through."

Steve huffed and walked over to shower head. He was about to take off his shirt when he noticed that the SHIELD agents could see right through the glass wall where he was going to shower.

It seemed that some agents were actually waiting for him to take off his clothes. Steve looked around the wall to see if there was some curtain or blinds to pull down and found none. He pointed at the glass wall and looked over at Clint and Bruce with a look of distress. However both of them were busy changing. It seemed Steve was going to have to cover his naked body from creepy agent eyes on his own.

Now Steve had been in the army and been a lab rat for the Super Solider project, so he had been naked before in front of people before. But Steve had always been self-conscious of his body, being small stick figure Steve for 16 years would do that to you.

Steve dragged a small steel tool cabinet over the glass wall. Bruce and Tony shared the same lab so some of Tony's stuff was in here too. It covered the bottom half of the wall and still left the top open. He turned behind him and grabbed a small trash can when he noticed that some of the agents were giving him weird looks.

"What!" he yelled annoyed. He wasn't sure if they heard him or not but they turned away anyway.

He dropped the trash can on top of the cabinet, then ducked down low enough for him to be covered before striping himself of his shirt. He glanced over and saw Bruce giving him a strange look and Clint chuckling at him. He glared at them, thank god Tony wasn't here or he would never live this down.

When he was finish showering he dried himself off with a towel. With the world smallest towel in the world. As he was, Clint came over to him with a suit.

"Ready to wear this?" asked Clint, holding it out to him.

"Yes please thank you." said Steve learning over the corner of the wall.

"Are you guys okay?"

Steve looked over to see Tony, Fury, Natasha and Thor head over to them outside of the bubble they were in.

"Fury called us and told what happened. We flew back as quickly as we could." explained Natasha, staring at Clint to make sure he was okay.

Jane walked over to the glass window where Thor was. "Were okay" she replied.

"Yeah were great, I'm loving every moment of this." remarked Clint. "Cap is too."

Everyone turned to look at him and he pushed his make shift cover in front of him realizing he was still naked. "Don't you dare." he warned pointing at Tony.

Tony gave Steve a devious grin. "Oh come Cap, don't be shy give us a show."

"No thank you, I'm fine here." he replied. He noticed that Natasha was smiling and he tried to not make eye contact with her.

"I don't know why you're so shy, you have a wonderful figure." teased Tony.

Steve felt his face go red. "Tony!"

Bruce just coughed to hide his uncomfortable feeling about this. While Jane smiled and let out a giggle.

"I agree with Stark, you have a figure of a warrior, do not be ashamed of it Captain." commented Thor.

Just then a SHIELD agent walked over to them. Fury turned to him.

"What's the situation?" he demanded.

The agent caught a glimpse of Steve, he tried to pretend that it didn't bother him. He failed.

He turned back to Fury. "We ran some test on the toxic that unleased and found that it is not harmful to humans. It's just a simple common cold."

"Really?" asked Jane and Bruce, both surprised.

"I'm surprised we missed that." said Jane.

"Who cares, just glad to know were not going to die." replied Clint.

Steve couldn't agree more, he felt like giving a cheer at the news. The agent was about to say something else when Agent Coulson, Pepper and Darcy strolled over. Steve tied to duck under the trash can.

Pepper went Tony's side. "Hey, I heard what happened, is everyone-"she stopped talking when she noticed Steve. She blushed which in return made him blush.

Steve wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

"Why is Captain Rogers naked?" questioned Coulson staring right at him. Steve sort of felt like he could see right through his makeshift cover.

"Who cares." said Darcy, with a satisfied smirk.

Yep, Steve wanted to dig a hole and hide in it for another 70 years.

Fury turned back to the agent, not effect or caring about Steve nudity. "Anything else to report?"

The agent cleared his throat. "Um yes, although the toxic is not harmful to human, we find it best that Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers remain in containment."

"What!?" shouted Steve.

Everyone looked at Steve surprised at his outburst. Steve himself was surprised as well.

The agent continued talking. "Since both Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner DNA is different than normal humans, we find it best they stay under watch just in case."

Bruce sighed "that makes sense."

Steve looked at Bruce like he had two heads. How did any of that make sense? Steve and Bruce were the Hulk and Captain America. A simple common cold wasn't going to take them down.

Fury nodded. "Understood, keep them as long as you need to."

Steve really wanted to punch Fury in his good eye right now.

He turned to Clint and extend his hand. "I like that suit now please."

"Actually-"

Oh hell no. Steve thought not liking the way the agent sounded.

"Because Captain Rogers was the most exposed, we find it best that he remain," the agent pointed a finger up and down Steve. "-just to watch and see if any side effects happen to his body."

Steve didn't believe that for a second. They just wanted him to die from shame.

Steve was about to protest when Tony held his finger out and gave a mock scold. "No buts mister, Doctors order." Steve could tell from Tony's smirk that he was getting too much of a rise from this.

"I'm going to punch you when I get out of here." promised Steve.

"Well in that case." Tony reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Steve.

"STARK!"

Tony then ran out of the room before anyone can stop him.

Darcy turned to Pepper and whispered. "Do you think he'll forward me that picture if I ask?"

Steve groaned at hit his head against the trash can.

A few weeks later Steve was horrified to find out that the picture Tony took of Steve was posted and had reached a million hits in three days.

Steve really missed modesty.


End file.
